Confession
by xXduncanxloverXx
Summary: "Did..did he really just say that?" I thought, utterly amazed and flattered by his statement.


_9pm~Bass Girl's Cabin_

**Courtney's POV**

"Hey Court, I'm going to go to the bathroom, be back in a bit," Bridgette said as she got up off her bunk and stretched her arms out above her head, her light blue sweater rising ever so slightly.

"'Kay" I said, my eyes never leaving the giant novel in front of my face. _Gosh, I feel like Noah, _I thought as Bridgette left the cabin and supposedly headed for the wash rooms. I soon went back to reading, but was interrupted when I heard squeaking right outside the cabin doors. _It's probably just Bridgette, _I mused as I tried to assure myself. I waited few seconds in anticipation, but no Bridgette.

_It's okay, maybe it's just a squirrel or something. Whatever it was, it's gone now_, I assured my self, nodding my head just for extra measures. About ten seconds later, the noise came again, and when Bridgette didn't come in, I panicked.

"Who's there," I demanded, no way I'd show that..whatever it was, that was scared of them. No answer. "Hellooo? Who's out there?" Still no answer. I was getting fed up with not getting an answer, so I put my book down as I slowly crept towards the door to plan a surprise attack on whatever was out there. I kicked open the door with my foot and looked around.

"Now, was that really necessary Princess?" I heard a smug delinquent say from my left. I looked in the direction of the voice to find none other than Duncan, shirtless I might add.

"What are you doing out here? And where's your shirt," I snapped, completely forgetting my fear from earlier.

"To get away from Harold's snoring. And why? Am I too distracting," he smirked, flexing his muscular arms just to prove his point. I rolled my eyes, even though it was quite impressive. His six pack didn't prove too bad either.

"Pig," I spat. "Have you seen Bridgette? She was supposed to be back here a few minutes ago," I asked, getting slightly panicked that she wasn't here, and the fact that it was dark didn't make it much better.

"Nope, I haven't seen Malibu since lunch," he shrugged. "Hey, mind if I go to your dorm, I can't deal with Harold much longer," he asked, scowling to the boys side of the cabin.

"Actually I-"

"Thanks sweetheart," he winked as he walked past me and went into the girls side of the cabin. Rude.

I walked in to find him on _my _bed, back against the wall, feet hanging off the bed.

"Excuse you," I said, standing in front of him, putting my hands on my hips.

"Don't you have some worrying to do," he teased as he crossed his hands behind his head. I gave Duncan a hard glare before I registered the entirety of what he just said. _Crap, Bridgette!_

I paced back and forth in front of him; pacing helps my mind work better. I was trying to figure out where Bridgette was, while he was just sitting there, watching me like a complete creeper. He is so vile some times, it just makes me want to hit him over the head with that big ego of his. Duncan merely watched me with a calm expression as I walked back and forth along the cabin floors, then I realized something.

"Hey Duncan, when was the last time you saw Geoff?" I asked.

"Right before I came out on the porch," he said with out emotion. What's up with him? He didn't even use a stupid pet name! Not that I minded or anything...whatever, back to the subject at hand. _I swear, if those two are having another hour long make out session in the Mess Hall, they are so dead._

"You're killing me," he suddenly said as he shook his head as he hung it down. Where in the hell did that come from?

"What? No I'm not!" I screech, wondering what in the world is running through his mind at this point. I'm not doing anything to him! Is he bi-polar?

"Yeah you are! Every time I talk to you, you talk to me like I'm a complete ass, every time I'm near you, you never bother to notice my existence, and every time you pass by me, I forget to breath!" he exclaimed, seeming hurt, angry, and confused all at the same time.

_Did..did he really just say that, _I thought, utterly amazed and flattered. That's just impossible; it was incredibly romantic, emotional, and totally not like Duncan at all. Do I really make him feel that way? Am I really that bad to him?

"W-What?" I managed to stutter, looking into his mesmerizing icy blue eyes to see if he was playing some sort of prank on me. If he was, he was hiding it pretty damn well.

"Yeah, I know, you don't like me and you probably don't even care about me, but it's the truth. And now that I think about it, it made me sound like a total wuss," he he smiled, but it wasn't a happy smile, it was more of a sad smile.

"You..how..I'm so," I trailed off, trying to figure out what exactly to say. He just basically said he's in love with me, and I have absolutely no idea how to react.

Well what am I supposed to do when, out of the blue, some guy blurts out his feelings for me, let alone Duncan! I stood there completely baffled. What should I do? Should I just completely turn him down and say that I have no feelings for him? No, that wouldn't do, because then I'd be lying.

"You know what? Never mind. Forget I said any of that," he said as he got up and headed for the door.

"Wait," I said as I lunged forwards and grabbed his wrist. He turned around and looked at me, wondering what I was going to do. Hell, _I _didn't even know what I was going to do, I just didn't want him to leave. I stood there for a few seconds, just looking into his eyes. After a moment, I decided actions spoke louder than words, so that's exactly what I was going to do.

I leaned up, wrapped my arms around his bare neck, and kissed him. He seemed shocked at first, but I soon felt him relax and return the kiss with just as much passion. He then snaked his arms around my waist, pulling me in closer to him. I never would have thought that kissing him would feel this...good. Our lips molded together perfectly, my body sank into his easily, and with every second that went by I felt my stomach do back flips. I held the kiss for a few more seconds before I pulled away from him slowly, then looked into his eyes. They were showing signs of happiness, lust, and shock. I smiled at his reaction.

"So...does this mean you like me," he asked unsure.

"No," I stated simply as I saw his face fall. "It means I love you," I smiled. I instantly saw his face light back up. Saying he looked like a kid on Christmas morning would be a complete understatement.

At the beginning of this show, if you said I would fall in love with a delinquent, I would have told you that you were the biggest liar on the face of the Earth.

"Good, because I love you too," he smirked. It was my turn to smile as he leaned into give me a quick kiss. I stared into his blue eyes, relishing the moment.

But now though, now it sounds like a pretty good idea.

**I'M SORRY! I'm sorry for slacking on my other story to make this one shot:/ I was kinda stumped on an idea for Life is Full of Surprises, so I made this because I found an adorable quote that I put in the story. (if you can tell me which one it is, the you get a huge cookie). Other than that..what did you think? Tell me in a review :) As always, I love you guys. **

**Love,**

**xXduncanxloverXx **


End file.
